


Self Control

by Kiloueka



Series: Let Go [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanilla, mostly vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: Continuation of Breakdown. A character study of 2B right after the battle with Eve where she has less uh... self-control when it comes to her boy.





	1. Chapter 1

_It's all right._

_It's ok._

_You had to kill him again but it was just a regular virus._

_He's ok. He's ok._

_His memories are still there._

_It's not like last time, not like the time before, or the time before._

_He'll be ok... for now._

 

The loud rapping of her own knuckles on 9S' metal door snapped hr back to reality. She hadn't even registered that she even left her own room until she was standing outside of his.

“Come in.” His soothing voice called from the other side of the cold metal.

She almost didn't open it; her legs began shifting away bit by bit but she shook her head and entered anyway.

“2B!” 9S gasped from where he sat studying the battle plans for the next assault. “I was just going through—”

“9S...” She mumbled, half-stumbling over to where he now stood. He approached her cautiously; his face was painted with a thousand questions about her strange behavior.

“2B?”

2B simply reached out and tenderly brushed her hands against his cheeks and studied the small complexities of his face. 9S looked unsure about the whole thing but soon raised his hands up and placed them on hers.

She took that as an invitation to wrap her arms around him and pull him into a hug. He gasped lightly, but soon reciprocated; his hands came up and awkwardly patted her on the back as she squeezed him harder.

“2B, are you ok?”

"9S... I..." She pulled back and stared into his deep blue eyes for a moment before pulling him into a solid kiss. His body tensed and eyes blew wide open as she aggressively pressed her lips against his.

“Mmm! 2B, wait!” He gasped, pulling back in shock.

“I-I'm sorry.” She mumbled, breaking his gaze. “I-I—”

"Nono! I liked it, I just... it came out of nowhere and just... wow." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer. His voice lowered to barely above a whisper. "Just slow down a bit, ok?" He leaned forward and waited, eyes half-lidded.

“Mmm...” She nodded, and they joined lips once again in a softer and more tender kiss. They felt the same as they always did, timid, yet needy, soft and silky, yet rough around the edges.

He was Nines. _Her_ Nines. The Nines that's been with her through everything for almost her entire life. But at the same time, he was a completely different person than the one she slept with before, and the one before him, and the one before him. Different experiences, different memories... different, no, the same likes and dislikes, the same face, the same gentle touch, voice, smile, the same love, adoration, care for her, the same little personality quirks that made each 9S model she worked with, _Nines._

Who the hell is he? To her? To himself. He was Nines, but he wasn't at the same time. Her arms wrapped around him and squeezed as her mind tried to answer the same questions she's asked herself over and over as if suddenly, she'd be able to pull an answer out of thin air.

She slid her hands down the collar of his coat and began lightly massaging his tense shoulders, relaxing them bit by bit. He did the same for her back, taking care to stay high up and against her spine or shoulders, so he didn't push any boundaries.

That was one of the things she loved about him. He was always so careful and considerate with her feelings, and she could never return that gesture. Not even now, when she's trying to. She thinks to the moment where she pulled him into that kiss without even asking if he was ready yet. She flinches slightly at the thought. _I'm sorry._

2B notices 9S getting a little braver, a little needier. His hands move a little further down each time he makes a circle on her back. Each time, he increased the pressure a little bit more. She almost wishes he would just throw her down on the bed and rip her clothes off then and there, skipping ahead to the full course right away. But she knew he was too kind for that... Plus, being able to touch and love him in their long and intimate foreplay sessions was something she always treasured.

“9S.” She mumbled.

“Yeah, 2B?” He responded softly.

“I'm glad you're ok.” She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and quickly buried her face in his coat.

“Yeah.” He breathed as he dug his fingers deeper into her back. She sighed and leaned into them, savoring the feeling of warmth on her normally chilly skin. “Me too... I'm glad to be here... with you...”

“Mmm...” She hummed. 9S then slid his hands back up and massaged the base of her skull before moving upwards and tangling his fingers in her hair and tugging ever so slightly. She let out a sigh and nuzzled him for more. He obliged, tugging and releasing, snaking around a bit, then repeating. Again and again, playing with her hair and rubbing behind her ears just the way she liked it, as if he knew from experience exactly what she wanted. But he didn't. She took those memories from him along with all of the others.

She hated that. She hated that feeling. Even after the war ends, if it ever ends, she could never give back what she had taken. Sure she could show him her memories of them together like several past Nines have asked, but those were _her_ memories, not _his._ Would they really be good enough for him?

...Probably not.

But there was something there still. Some hint of... something... that clung to him through all his resets. Each time they did this, he got better and better, as if his body remembered what his mind didn't. Their first time together... their real first time... was awkward and messy and confusing. Neither of them knew what they were doing and she nearly busted his lip open on accident when he startled her by licking her ear.

Gradually he improved that by the last time they were together like this, his fingers danced gracefully around her body, turning her into a puddle as he worshiped the spots she loved and quickly flicked past the ones she didn't. And now he's doing it again as he teases the edges of the keyhole on her shirt, barely sliding his fingers under the fabric before pulling out again and moving to a different spot. She shivered and couldn't hold back a soft moan, which encouraged him to go a little deeper the next time around.

Maybe he didn't remember. Maybe she just became easier and easier to read until her body just screamed “please touch me here!”

Without thinking, she let out a huge sigh. 9S jumped and immediately pulled his hands away in response.

“S-sorry, was that too far?” He stuttered.

“Nono!” She gasped. “That wasn't... I was just thinking about something.”

“...Do you want to talk about it?”

She pressed her face in his chest and shook her head.

“I just want this right now.” She mumbled, slowly trailing her hand down his side and along his thigh.

“W-wait...” He stuttered. “What do you mean by ' _this'_?”

She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. "You know what." She breathed, soft and sultry. Her hand traveled back up his leg and to his hip and gently guided him backward until he fell back on the mattress with a soft thud and a gasp. His bare legs hung off the edge and she wasted no time planting herself right above his knees.

He was pinned, but he did nothing to fight it. Instead, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her in wonder. She knew that look from times past. The look of curiosity burned in his eyes as his mouth twitched as questions that she's heard a hundred times before bounced around in his mind.

“A-are you s-sure?” He stuttered. “After all this time y-you want...”

2B knew more questions would come out if she waited any longer, so she acted. She cupped his cheeks lightly in her hands and pulled him into a kiss as she slowly shifted up his legs, inch by inch. His hand flailed in the air as he struggled to keep up, but soon it found its way to the small of her back and gripped her tightly. His eyes softened as the questions were pushed to the back burner in favor of savoring the feeling of her lips on his.

She does this every time. He gets hurt, killed, taken away by someone other than herself and all self-control floats away the moment they're reunited. She can't stop herself from trying to wash away the pain with her body against his. She doesn't want him to hurt, yet that's all she ever does to him. The least she could do is help him feel good for a few hours before having to take it all away again.

She must have started crying without realizing as a sharp gasp from 9S snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Whoa, 2B, are you ok? I mean, not that I mind you doing this but...”

“No. I'm not ok.” She responded faintly. “Just... let me do this for you.”

“O-ok... I mean, are you sure? I don't wanna do this if you--”

“Please. _Nines._ ” She knew she was being unfair by using his name like that. She knew she could get him to do anything she wanted just with that one simple word. And she was right. His tension eased almost immediately as he let out a small gasp as he registered the small soundbyte that escaped her lips.

“You called me...” He breathed. “Hhhahah... all right... if you're really serious about this then I... I'd love to...” He cautiously placed his hand on her thigh and slid it up along the soft skin. His eyes nervously flashed across her features, carefully testing her boundaries as his movements became more delicate and intimate.

“A-are you really sure this is ok?” He whispered as his fingers touched down on the edge of her leotard. 2B couldn't help but let out a faint laugh at his thoughtfulness.

“Mmm...” She breathed, slow and reassuring to the nervous scanner. She knew how much he wanted this, how much all the other _Nines_ wanted this. But would he still want to do this with her knowing what they've done in the past? That this was his first time with her, yet her umpteenth time with him? Would learning this hurt him even more?

She didn't want to think about that right now.

2B shifted her hips from side to side, slowly working her way up his legs towards his waiting lap. His fingers were wrapped around her thigh as she moved and he gripped her tighter and tighter the closer she got. She settled down, body pressed lightly against his and began rolling her hips into him. His erection pressed up against the space between her legs and he let out a sharp grunt as she moved herself even lower.

His free hand shook and flailed a bit, unsure of where to go or what to touch. 2B huffed in amusement and took his hand in hers, intertwining her fingers with his, and guiding it to the small of her back. It didn't take long before his body took over and he began rubbing small circles on the soft velvet of her shirt.

Instinct soon took over and in a blurred flash they stripped each other down to their underwear; their clothes were strewn about the room, bunched up in every corner, and hanging off every table.

9S' breath caught in his throat as he eyes 2B's silky white leotard, hands hovering stiffly above the fabric that just barely covered her breasts. Their movements slowed and he gave a small nod to let him slowly and shakily touched down on the seams at the edge.

She let out a soft sigh as his delicate fingers worked their way under and began cautiously peeling her last bit of clothing off, making sure to feel every scar and imperfection on the way down. She couldn't help but smile as his mind cataloged each mark on her body, his expression flashing from recollection of past battles together, to questioning where each unfamiliar scar came from.

His finger came to rest on a particularly average looking scar just below her navel, one that had quite a bit of significance to her but should have none for him... at least for this incarnation.

He eyed it for a moment, gazing at it pensively before leaning forward and placing his lips on it lightly. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and pressed harder against it, silently holding himself there for another span of time.

“9S?” She murmured, pulse rising more and more the longer he remained in that spot.

“I...” He gasped, pulling away. “I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that I just... felt like I needed to...”

“It's fine,” she said softly, “I was just surprised is all.” _Is he... remembering something?_

“Surprised? By?” He tilted his head and gazed into her eyes for answers, but quickly shook any thoughts from his mind as he caught the stiff, awkward glance she responded with. “Never mind, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to.” He continued tugging on her clothes, acting as if that little moment of... something never happened.

A residual feeling lingered in 2B's system a while longer until 9S' little squealing gasp of wonder brought her full attention to him as he finished freeing her from the last of her clothing. A small smile crept upon her as she eyed his still-reddening face.

His eyes slowly traveled up and down her body, gazing at every feature with sheer wonder. He does this every time; she waits patiently as he carefully studies every last part of her as he slowly comes to the realization that this is actually happening. His trembling fingers come back out and traced gentle lines across her scars one more time, carefully avoiding the one he worshiped just moments before.

Her whole body shivered as he brushed against the more sensitive areas; this intrigued the scanner, so he ran his hand back over them again and again. 2B tried to hold strong but soon began letting out breathy laughs as he tickled and kissed her all over.

"S-stop." She laughed as she fell back on the bed. 9S let up and shifted his body around until he was on top of her this time. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips before working his way down her neck, to her collarbone, and to the tops of her breasts. He sighed softly and leaned up to gaze deep into her stormy eyes. Another nod from her gave him the permission to continue. He curled back down and began working his mouth over her supple skin, licking and biting and sucking with an almost terrifying skill for someone who should not know even the basics of something like this.

She looked up at him breathlessly and in awe; this was the first time he has ever taken control like this... and she found herself liking it very much. She weaved her fingers through his hair and tugged as he ran his tongue over her nipples and stealthily worked his hand down to the space between her legs.

A familiar and very welcome tingling sensation rushed through her entire body as his fingers slid their way across her entrance and began playing with her folds. He teased and flicked the tips of his fingers in and out of her hole again and again as he continued working her breasts with his mouth. Her processors began working in overtime in an attempt to keep up and her words were reduced to nearly incoherent babbling.

“N..nn..” She moaned.

His finger slid in just a little and back out.

“9...S...”

A little more.

“ _Nines._ ”

His breath caught in his throat and he worked a finger all the way back in, and another, and felt around the part of her body no one but him has ever touched. This continued on for another long moment before the pressure became too much for 2B and, in a flash, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped them back over.

9S let out a surprised squeal as he flailed and tried to reorient himself. 2B clamped her legs down on his hips and slipped her fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off in one swift motion. She planted herself down on his dick, pressing it against his legs and leaning forward until her lips just brushed against his ear.

“That's enough,” she moaned, “I'm ready for the real thing now. Are you?”

“Y-yes, 2B, please.” He choked.

She nodded and began sliding herself onto him, rolling her hips and exaggerating her cries as she looked to the heavens and prayed for the chance to share this moment again and again with this one. She loved and cherished each and every one of her _Nines_ , but this one by far was the most gentle, most observant, most sensitive one she's held like this.

Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away and curled over onto him, pressing her face into his chest and rolling her hips into his. His hands wrapped around her bare back as they quickly worked out a rhythm that was just right for the both of them.

She didn't even bother to pretend to be clueless with him this time. She went straight to his favorite spots and turned him to jelly with a few simple touches. He moaned and writhed and screamed for more under her steady grip on him.

“2B...” he panted, “how do you...?”

“Shh...” She whispered. “Don't think, just feel.” The battler closed her eyes and brought her mouth up to his shoulder, taking the soft flesh into her teeth. She bit down lightly, just enough to make a small mark, and then moved on, working her way up to his throat, getting rougher and rougher and then softer again as her mouth closed over his windpipe. He whined and pushed up against her when she wouldn't bite down any harder; she couldn't though, not after...

Instead, she released her grip and pressed her throat against 9S' lips. He quickly took the hint and mirrored her previous actions, rolling her over on her back and leaving little bites and nips across the vulnerable skin of her neck.

She wrapped her legs around him and continued thrusting against him as he got more and more courageous with his bites. She did too and soon they began rolling around on the bed; had some outsider looked in on them at that time, they might have believed they were simply a pair of wild animals fighting for dominance and not two synthetic beings breaking their force's biggest taboo desperately trying to get as close to the other as possible.

Their bond became deeper than any living human could have ever dreamed as he, in the heat of the moment, worked his way into her mind to feed off her raw emotions and love directly. He didn't even realize he was doing it until fragments of her memories started flickering into his consciousness. She did nothing to stop him; instead, she pulled him deeper into her when he tried to leave and flooded him with feelings she could never express with words.

She knew the risk; she knew he could possibly see things about her that he shouldn't, but she also knew she needed to show him how much he meant to her right now. So she let him in, let him read her like an open book, every page, every stain, every tear, every note in the margin, it was all his to consume.

He didn't just sit there and take without giving back though; he pushed back and caressed her consciousness with his own feelings about everything about her. Despite being in such a heated and animalistic ritual, she felt a wave of serenity envelop her entire being and for that brief moment in time, she knew that everything would be ok... that the war would end soon... that sooner than she ever dreamed they would finally break free of the vicious cycle of life and death and be together like this until the sun burned out and the void of space swallowed them up.

She was so preoccupied with the mental pleasure that she didn't even realize her own physical climax building up on her until her mind began to fill with static and her body unconsciously writhed and screamed and trembled in his embrace. She pulled back from his mind just enough to feel the physical effects of her orgasm and still have a vague glimpse in on her partner's rapidly approaching peak.

They both screamed the other's name again and again, neither caring if their neighbors or even the whole Bunker could hear them through their supposedly sound-proofed walls. All that mattered in that moment was each other, the whole world could crumble into dust beneath them and they wouldn't even have begun to care until hours later.

They came down from their shared high together, slowly and dreamily; they looked each other deep in the eyes and ran their fingers along the bites and scratches neither of them remembered inflicting on each other. The dull pain was nothing compared to the serene peace they both felt as their systems slowly worked to repair their overworked circuits.

In a few hours, they would have to separate. In a few hours, they would have to pretend this never happened and fight for their lives on the battlefield. In a few hours, they might lose everything and everyone around them... But that was something they knew they could handle if they had each other. They could get through anything if they just stayed by the other's side.

“2B... I...” He panted.

She shifted her body around until her body was molded up against his with her head pressed into the crook of his neck. Their arms snaked around each other and pulled themselves even closer. She hummed softly in response, it was about all she could muster in that moment.

"I love you... and always will." He pressed his lips to her forehead and hummed. "No matter what..."

“I know.” She breathed. “And... I love you too... every single one of you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B has second thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals coming soon, series will update whenever

“So, how does it feel?” 9S asked quietly as he slowly removed the bandages from 2B's hands. For over a week, he had been carefully tending to the fingers she had nearly destroyed as she worked tirelessly to revive him. They had spent most of their time holed up in their crowded room in the Resistance camp as he delicately removed dirt, rewired nerves, and replaced tissue.

“It feels...” She mumbled as she flexed her digits and inspected his handiwork carefully. “It feels just like new.”

“Yeah?” He perked up as he heard those words.

“Yeah.” She carefully took his face in her hands as she gazed at him with a look of longing in her eyes. “Nines?” She breathed as she leaned closer and locked lips with him. He sighed loudly and melted into her, returning the kiss in full. His arms came up behind her, one on her back, one in her hair and held her tight as they explored each others' mouths with their tongues.

“Mmm...” He moaned, pulling back slightly. “Still so good.” He leaned back in for another quick one. “Your hands are so soft.”

“They are... thanks to you.”

“Anything for you, 2B.” They continued sharing sloppy kisses for a little while longer before 2B sighed and ran her hands down his shirt until she gripped the base tightly in her fingers. 9S gasped as she began tugging it upward, but quickly lifted his arms up so she could pull it over his head.

“Now that I can use my hands again, there's so many things I'd like to to with them.” 2B said, voice low and drawn out, as she let each syllable caress him as they flowed past. She reached back down and began unbuttoning her shirt, biting her lip and giving him a sultry look.

“Wait! Let me.” He squeaked. 2B hesitated for a split second before releasing her grip and switching gears to run her fingers up and down his bare back.

9S took over and slowly undid the buttons until her shirt fell open to expose her breasts. He could sense faint, yet growing tension in her body the further up he went, but nothing else she was doing showed any hesitation.

“2B... are you sure you're ready for this right now?” He decided to ask, just to be sure.

There was that same slight hesitation as earlier. “...Yeah. Of course.” The pause was faint, but still enough for him to notice and give him slight doubts. _Maybe it's just nerves._ He thought. _We can just take it nice and slow this time._

“All right... but I just wanna say I'm ok with waiting a bit longer if you're not ready yet. So just lemme know, okay?”

She nodded. “Thank you, Nines... but I'm ready if you are.”

He smiled and began rubbing and massaging all over her body in hopes of releasing some of that tension, but nothing he did seemed to change anything. _Maybe that's just how she is... at least for now._ He thought back to the previous time and he did remember a slight tension in her body there as well, but not quite like this. She continued touching and kissing him so tenderly that he decided to keep at it still. _Maybe I'm just overthinking it. Maybe a bit of tension is just normal when doing these things. You were tense too that time 9S._

2B moaned particularly loudly as his lips brushed against her nipple; 9S took that as an invitation to dance his fingers down her side and ghost across the hem of her pants. She sighed softly and nodded as he looked up to her for her approval. With little more hesitation, he worked his thumbs under her waistband and tugged gently.

Instantly her expression changed and she pulled back and inhaled sharply.

9S released his grip immediately. “2B?”

“Sorry...” She responded faintly. “Just nerves. Keep going.” She looked back at him and forced a small smile.

He nodded and began pulling them again, only to have her body tense up and begin to shake the further down he pulled.

“2B, there's something wrong, isn't there?” He stopped tugging but kept a light grip on her pants.

She shook her head. “I said it's just nerves. I want to do this for you.” She placed her hands on his and pulled them and her pants down more, shaking the entire time. 9S resisted, and pushed back up and pulled her hands away.

“ _2B._ ” He repeated firmly. She bit her lip and turned away, sighing.

“I'm sorry Nines, I really want this, but I...” She sniffed and curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her and digging her nails in her shoulders.

“Whoa? 2B, are you ok?” He gasped.

“Nines... I'm so sorry.”

“Wait what, for what?”

2B mumbled something incoherent and he had to lean forward to listen.

“2B?” He asked, gently.

“I... All these times... all the times I've slept with you and you don't even remember, and it's all my fault and even if I show you all my memories it won't make up for it because it's not the same because I took it away from you and you won't even remember how it made you feel and I was so selfish and I don't even know how to... how to...” 9S could feel his head spin as he tried to keep up with her words. “Auugh.”

“Whoa 2B, s-slow down, are you--” He was cut off by the feeling of her fingers snaking beneath his waistband and pulling his pants down.

“W-wait a second 2B!” He gasped, pulling back slightly. “Not yet. Talk to me, please.”

“Please.” She begged; her voice was barely above a whisper as she needily tugged him towards her.

“N-no.” He responded, and held fast.

“You want this, right?”

“Well yeah I do, I want this terribly, but not if you're feeling like this! I don't want to hurt you.”

“You wont, I want this too.”

“2B, you're shaking like mad and are on the verge of tears! Let's just talk for now. I can wait.”

“O-ok... I'm sorry.” She breathed.

“Don't be. You've gone through so much, and if you need to take some time to heal, then I'll wait as long as you need me to.”

He carefully slid his hands down her back and pulled her close. She pulled her arms into herself and rested her fingers on his shoulders and squeezed.

“2B... tell me what you're feeling. I want to help you.”

“I... I don't know.” She mumbled. “I don't know how.”

Suddenly, he began to understand everything. Why she was so tender and gentle with him after she rescued him from Adam, why she nearly threw herself on him after the battle with Eve, why she's so reluctant to do it now, even though they've done it dozens of times before. He took a deep breath. He needed to give her a little push to help her open up to him.

“You've... never learned how to express yourself in a non-physical way...” He breathed. “Is that it?”

She groaned, faintly, but nodded.

“It always happened after I nearly lost you. Seeing you hurt... seeing you hurt by someone else... I couldn't...” She let out a soft whine and buried her face deeper into his chest.

“How did... how did you feel when you saw I was ok?” He paused and waited, but when he was only answered with another groan, he continued.

“Relieved? Happy? Angry? Sad?”

“Everything. All of those. Relieved because you were ok. Happy because you were ok. Angry because someone else... hurt you... Sad because... I was just going to have to do the same to you eventually and how could I...” She grit her teeth and made a pained groan.

“You were thinking...” He paused and let the words come to him. “You were thinking 'how could I feel angry at someone else for hurting you when it's'... uh...”

“When it's all I've ever done to you.” She finished, voice elevated. “All I've ever done was hurt you, and the only way I knew how to make it up... no, I knew I could never make it up, I...” Her voice continued to increase in volume. “I just wanted to take away the pain, even if it was just for a little bit. And the only way I knew how... was to let you fuck me.”

“Wait, _let_ me?” He gasped “2B, are you saying you didn't really want to do it? 2B... I'm so... Had I known this is how you were feeling before I would never have--”

“Nines no... this isn't the same feeling as before. This... I don't understand this. Being with you that past time, I loved it, it felt amazing and I loved the feeling of being close to you and just letting go after holding it in for so long... I felt like everything was going to be ok then... but afterwards... Afterwards... afterwards, during the battle I just felt so... guilty. I felt so... awful when I realized what a fool I had been... Because... I was going to have to take that feeling away from you... while I got to keep it for myself.” She sighed and her voice dimmed again. “And I just felt... selfish, because I really was just doing it for myself in the end.” Her voice started to crack and shoulders shake as tears filled her eyes. “I'm so sorry for using you like that.”

“2B!” He let out a frustrated laugh. “Don't ever be sorry for that.” He began rocking her gently and stroking her hair. “We both enjoyed it right?”

“Yeah.” She sniffed.

“And it didn't end the same way right? We're here right now and YoRHa doesn't have any control over you now, right? That vicious cycle is over and we can be ourselves now.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then please don't be upset about that. So what if I forgot what happened? I remember our time after the battle with Eve vividly. And I can always see the memories you share with me.”

“I know... but... you really don't care that you don't remember?”

“No!” He almost yelled, but covered his mouth in shock as he saw 2B flinch. “I mean... it would be nice if I could remember them for myself, but 2B... the war is over, neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon. I'm going to stay by your side until the sun swallows up the Earth one day. We'll have so much time to make new memories. So what if the first few are ones I've watched through your eyes.

“And I mean... that kinda makes them more special to me. Maybe I can't remember feeling you psychically, but with the memories you show me... I can feel you emotionally.

“And like... those few times you showed me... I could feel how much you cared about me and it just... haha... and to think I was worried about you never loving me back.” He continued running his fingers through her hair as she curled into him more.

“I'm so glad... I can now let you know whenever you want. But...” She shifted uncomfortably in his arms. “But this feeling... the feeling of... I don't know... I want to do this, I want to make you feel good, I want to show you how much I love you, but...” She groaned and went quiet, leaving 9S trying to understand what she was trying to tell him.

“But it's... guilt... or fear... or apprehension that's stopping you now?”

“I.. I guess... It's not just that, it's that... it's that... is this all I can do for you? Just touch you and be physical with you? I want to do more, I want to do everything for you but I don't know how...” Her voice dimmed to barely above a whisper and she took a deep breath before continuing. “Is this all I'm capable of?"

“What are you talking about? Of course not, you're capable of so much more. You know that. Think of all the things you did to revive me. Think of all the memories you've shared with me.” He took one of her hands in his and gently traced his fingers over the faint scars left over from digging through the tower's rubble.

“And 2B... I know you know how to express yourself in other ways. You've done things before with me that showed it. Maybe it's just that, like, I don't know... you didn't think they counted?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like... you remember the time we sat in the Lunar Tear field together and you just listened to me blab away about how much humans loved and used flowers for so many things. I loved that. I loved the feeling of being close to you in such a peaceful moment.”

“Even though I hardly said anything?”

“Mhm... I was so happy that you were just there with me and listening and finally taking some time to just wind down and relax for a bit when you had been so tense from all those back to back battles we were thrown into.

“It felt kinda like the memory you showed me when we spent all day fishing together. I noticed that you were smiling when you watched me goof off. And you complimented me when I almost caught something!”

“Heh... yeah.” 2B hummed.

“Or, your promise in the shopping center. About the t-shirts? Maybe there won't ever be real shopping centers anymore, but we can always learn how to make clothes for ourselves, and you know the first thing I'm gonna make you is a nice tee that makes you look adorable. I can paint a cute little boar on it... or a flower!”

“That sounds nice.” 2B nestled in closer to him as he planted a soft kiss on her head.

“2B, it's those little things that I treasure so much. It doesn't have to always be something spectacular. I just want to _be with_ you. I don't care if we're doing some fancy, elaborate date where we travel to the peak of some mountain to re-confess our love or whatever. That's just as good to me as cuddling up with you back at camp and watching some old human movie we don't quite understand.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He smiled “So... what if we were to do some more things like that for now, until you're ready to do this with me?”

2B hummed then went silent for a few moments before speaking. “I'd like that.”

9S lit up at her response. “Really? I'm so glad. Well, what would you like to do first?”

“I like what we're doing now.” 2B said as she gave his shoulders a light squeeze. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled softly.

9S could feel his Black Box temperature rise as he took in the rare sight. It was so gentle and genuine compared to the ones she forced earlier. There really was no better thing to him than seeing her happy and safe in his arms. “Y-yeah.” He stuttered as tears filled his eyes. “We can start with that.”

“Nines? Are you ok?” Her smile faded into a look of concern.

“Yeah, I just... your smile is so beautiful.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead on hers. “Please, let me see it again.”

Her smile quickly returned, wider and stronger than before. A dorky grin spread across his face and he couldn't hold back a laugh. 2B joined in seconds later and they held each other like giggling schoolchildren. They fell back against the pillows and 9S threw the blankets over them and pulled her close.

“What you you wanna do after?”

“I wanna...” She hummed softly as she thought. “I wanna go fishing. Maybe we can catch that machine you lost that time.”

“Yeah, yeah! I like that. And then what?”

“Hmm... Maybe we can go picking fruits? I think... there are still some pomegranate trees near camp... I've wanted to try one for a long time.”

“Heh... I almost suggested that one time, but I never thought you'd be interested. I'm glad you are though, they look tasty. What next?”

“We can do the movie thing you mentioned earlier?”

“Yeah! Do you have any in mind?”

She shook her head. “No, I don't know any...”

“Oh, well, we can always go through the Resistance's collection and you can pick out something that looks fun! Maybe an action movie, or a documentary about fishing or pomegranates!”

“They have...” 2B let out a big yawn and nuzzled her face into his chest again, “documentaries about pomegranates?” 9S could feel the contagion spread as his own body forced out a loud yawn in return.

“Heh... probably not... but we could totally make one.” He joked.

“Do you know a lot about them?”

“Nothing at all, but it'd be fun to make something up. Wouldn't it?”

“That would be.” She hummed.

“So it's settled. Documentary on Pomegranates written and produced by 9S and 2B. What do you wanna do after that?” He mumbled, as his eyes drooped and voice trailed away.

“Mmm... you decide.”

“I think...” He yawned again. “I think we can think of more things when we wake up.”

“Sounds good.”

“Say, 2B?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Nines.”

“More than anything?”

“More than anything.”

“Me too. Goodnight 2B. Sweet dreams.”

“Sleep well. You're safe now. I'm here and you're safe and no one's ever gonna hurt you again.”

“The same goes for you, I'll make sure of it.”

“Mmm...” 2B's voice trailed off as sleep took her over. 9S smiled and kissed the top of her head before joining her soon after. They were together, they were safe, and nothing was going to take her away from him again. Tomorrow they will eat pomegranates under the shade of a big tree and he'll help her take her first steps towards understanding and expressing the emotions she's hidden away for so long.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S teaches 2B what it's like to show love in non-physical ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Limbo and Open the Memory Cage are on semi-hiatus right now. I'm still working on them bit by bit but life keeps kicking me and I can only really find the spoons to do oneshots and short multi-chapters.

2B awoke to a soft, vibrating sound in her ear and a strange wetness trickling down her neck. Her heartrate rose and her eyes shot open only to see 9S sprawled on top of her dead-asleep and snoring loudly. His mouth was hanging wide open and a trail of drool trickled from his lips and down her neck.

 _Gross._ 2B shifted slightly and he slid off her onto the bed with a soft thud. She turned and wiped her neck on his hair and curled back up around him.

“Huh... wazzat.” He mumbled and twitched before cracking his eyes open.

“Good morning, Nines.” 2B smiled softly.

“Mmm... good morning 2B.” He murmured and closed his eyes once again. “I'mma jusss... gobactasl...” 2B snorted and pulled him closer, burying his face into her breasts and cutting off his air flow. Immediately he began to flail and pulled back and wheezed.

“Ok, I'm up I'm up!” He looked around in mild confusion to see 2B desperately trying to hold back a laugh. “2B!”

“Sleep well?” She hummed.

“If it's by you, it's always a good sleep.” He lay back down and curled back up into her.

“Mmm... I'm glad.” 2B sat up, pulling 9S back up with her as he grumbled lightly in protest. “Hey Nines, are do you want to go out and try some new things?”

His eyes shot open and he turned to her. “Yeah! If you're ready I'd love to!”

2B stretched and slipped her legs out of bed as she started to put her clothes back on.

“What did you say you wanted to do first?”

“I think... pomegranates?”

“That sounds about right.” 9S stretched out and ran his fingers through his hair and pulled back suddenly.

“Wait... why is my hair wet?”

 

A short while later the Android couple were up and out and heading toward their first destination at a brisk pace. The pomegranate grove appeared over the hillside and 2B's fast walk turned into a run as she charged toward the first tree. When she arrived, she paused and looked up at the swollen, red fruits dangling down from tall branches.

9S caught up to her quickly and looked up hungrily.

“So we just... take some and eat them?”

“Yeah, basically.” 9S said. “The redder ones are supposed to be more delicious.”

2B launched herself into the sky and skillfully plucked the reddest one she saw. She held it out to 9S, who sliced it in half for her. He handed her the larger half and began slurping the juice that was pooling on the top of his slice, letting out a content sigh.

2B looked at him for a moment and copied him. The unique sweetness and tartness was a small shock to her, especially since she never really bothered eating in the past. It was a useless endeavor since Androids were self-sustaining with their own power supplies and a bit of water.

But it was... nice. She took a bigger bite out of the side and recoiled, spitting the strange flavored and textured bits out.

“2B!” 9S snorted, smiling sheepishly. “You're not supposed to eat the outside.”

“Oh.”

“Here, lemme show you.” He held out his slice and scooped a small handful of the gem-like seeds out and popped them in his mouth. He swished them around and bit down gently a few times before spitting out the whitish seeds into the grass.

“That's strange.” She mumbled. “What's the point of eating something when you have to throw out most of it?”

“I mean... humans did do a lot of pointless things.” 9S shrugged. “Maybe the flavor was just worth all that extra work to some of them.”

“I guess.” She pulled out a few seeds and bit down on them. An explosion of flavor sprayed in her mouth and she jumped back slightly before hurriedly scooping out half of her slice and eating them too. She let the red juice run along her tongue and down her throat and kept chewing until all the flavor disappeared.

“Shit!” She coughed. “I swallowed one.” She looked to 9S for help but he trying to bite back a laugh.

“It's fine, 2B. The seeds aren't dangerous, humans just didn't like to eat them.”

“Oh, okay.” She sighed but soon joined 9S' laughs with her own. She spit out the other seeds, sending them spraying out in every direction, nearly pelting 9S with them in the process. He jumped out of the way and squeaked, sending 2B into another fit of laughter.

She pulled some more fruit down and they walked through the grove and talked as they nibbled on the sweet seeds. The wind changed directions and the faint salty, fishy smell of the the sea caught 2B's attention and without another word she grabbed 9S and raced to the shoreline.

They traveled up the coast for miles until they came across a small estuary. 9S could see a large machine fish flopping about in the shallows so he rushed out to grab it but immediately sank all the way to his chest in the thick silt. He flailed about in a panic for a moment while 2B almost cried with laughter as she sent her Pod out to rescue him. It dropped him unceremoniously next to her and she scooped her dirty boy up in her arms and carried him to the clear stream that fed the sheltered area.

They spent the next half-hour or so cleaning all the gunk from 9S and his clothes... although most of that time really was just spend flirting and laughing and splashing about in the crystal clean water.

9S charged at 2B and attempted to tackle her, but her wet skin was too slippery for a grip and he simply bounced off and sank to the bottom. 2B fished him out again and sat them both on a flat sunny rock and began wringing out their clothes. 9S lay flat on his back and looked to the sky at the small wisps of clouds drifting lazily by.

“Humans used to watch clouds go by and point to ones that they thought looked like actual things.” 9S mused.

“What do you mean?” 2B tilted her head slightly.

“I mean... uh...” He searched around until he found something and pointed. “See that? You can see it looks kind of like a moose, right?”

“Uhm.”

“Er... ok turn your body this way so you're looking at it from my perspective.” He pulled her closer and started tracing the contours of the cloud. “See those are the antlers right there... and that's the head, and the body and the legs, and the looong tail.”

“But moose don't have long tails though.”

“Well you can't expect a cloud to know that, can you?” He teased.

“I suppose.”

“Well... it's not an exact science.” He shrugged. “It's more of an uh... art form? I guess?”

“Oh.”

“Err... Do you wanna try?”

“Sure.” She lay back down and scanned the sky for several minutes. Her face twisted and changed as she looked around from different angles.

“I see a bird.” She said finally.

“Ooh, where?”

“There.” She pointed far to the east at an actual hawk soaring along the thermals.

“I mean, you're not wrong.” 9S snorted in amusement.

“I'm not really seeing anything in the clouds though.”

“That's ok. We can try it again sometime. Maybe you need to just... I dunno... be in the right mindset for it?”

“Hmm...”

They lay there for a while longer, chatting away as their clothes dried in the hot sun before heading back to camp. 9S dug through the Resistance's library and pulled out a few movies to present to 2B. She looked over the choices intently before picking one, and 9S hurriedly set up his pod to project it against their wall.

“I don't understand.” 2B said after a while. “Did the humans fight off an alien invasion in the past?”

“What?”

“Those.” She pointed at the blood-covered creature scuttling about a room surrounded by screaming people. “I've never seen records of them before.”

“Oh... uh I don't think this is a documentary. Those are all fake.”

“Oh.” 2B slowly released the grip on her abdomen as she relaxed. “Humans sure do find the strangest things entertaining.”

“Are you not enjoying this?”

“No no I am. It's interesting getting a view on human culture, it's just... strange sometimes.”

“Yeah, this isn't even that strange compared to a lot of things humans used to do.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Oh, uh.” He paused and thought. “Well...”

The movie was long forgotten as 9S went off about all the weird things he learned about humanity. Humans that jumped out of airplanes, swam with dangerous animals, and raced down steep slopes just for fun. Humans that would purposefully change their appearances to look less and less human. All the strange things humans would cook and eat even though it was toxic to them or didn't even taste good, just because they could.

2B leaned up against him and listened to him babble on until a knock on the door by Anemone needing their assistance broke his concentration. He sighed and they got up to see what it was all about.

They fell into a routine for the next two weeks. In the mornings they would assist the Resistance with whatever they needed aid with, and when they ran out of tasks to do, they slipped off and played around with whatever fun things they could come up with. It was a little disheartening to go through so many lists and see that they couldn't do most of the things because they no longer existed, but they made do.

They went to the amusement park and rode on the precarious roller coaster... this time they actually sat down in the seats and didn't have to worry about being attacked by hostile machines.

They visited Pascal several times a week, bringing him books and talking about philosophy... well at least 9S did. 2B was content just settling up against him as they chatted on and on about things she didn't quite understand. It was nice seeing his colony slowly regrow, as well, after nearly sending 2B into an panic attack when she first found out the fate of the peaceful village.

Jackass would appear out of the shadows occasionally and drag them miles away to participate in whatever random experiment she thought up that time. 9S tried to hide his terror as 2B seemed to enjoy performing dangerous stunts for the shady Android.

Those days would always end a bit shorter than the others, as 9S had to retreat back to their room to recover from it all. 2B didn't mind, she was content in curling up with him and holding him safely in her arms as they watched another nonsensical human movie.

They even went through with 9S silly idea about the pomegranate documentary. He had her stand by the tallest tree in the grove, holding an armful of them as she recited all the facts he told her about them before. She moved to grab just one of them to show how they eat them, but dropped every last one of them onto the steep hill and they all rolled off in every direction. She shook her head and laughed and picked a new one instead and continued where she left off.

They returned to the sea almost daily and pulled up more and more machine fish until they had collected a pile taller than their heads. 9S took pictures and made a log of all the living sea life they caught before gently placing them back in the water to go about their lives.

9S heart almost melted at the sight of 2B almost crying over a tiny seahorse wrapping its tail around her finger as she took it from her pod. She put it in a small jar and looked at it with wonder as 9S studied it for a while. She was even reluctant to let it back in the water as 'how could such a tiny fragile creature survive in this harsh ocean?'

They returned home and ran the water to the bath when 9S had another idea. He rummaged through his drawers as 2B looked on in confusion until he pulled out a handful of washable markers. He beckoned her to sit on the bed and he flopped down next to her and began doodling something on her face.

She was nervous at first, but soon the smooth pen tip felt nice on her skin and she closed her eyes as he continued on.

“Open your eyes.” He said. She obeyed and looked straight into a small mirror he was holding to see a beautiful flower pattern drawn around her eyes and down one cheek.

“It looks lovely.” She turned her head to admire it before setting it down to grab her own marker.

9S closed his eyes and she did the same for him. She hummed and hawed for a while until she was satisfied enough with her work. 9S grabbed the mirror and looked at the collection of completely random things: some swords, a seahorse, a circle... no maybe that was a pomegranate? On either cheek was a crude drawing of each of their faces smiling with little hearts around their heads.

“Aww 2B.” He blushed. “This is wonderful. I love it so much.”

“You do?”

“Of course! I mean, I love anything you do for me but this is just so...” He moved the mirror around a bit more before pulling 2B into a hug. When they pulled back he gasped as he saw he had smeared some of the ink on 2B's face with his own, so they decided to get in the bath finally and wash themselves off and relax a bit.

9S took a wash cloth as the steam started softening the marks on 2B and gently wiped them away. He handed it to her when he was done and she did the same to him... She wiped a bit and stopped, then made a strange noise before continuing.

It was pretty clear right away that something was wrong.

“2B?” He said as her dreamy smile disappeared and her face was pulled tight as she wiped and wiped and wiped his cheek.

“It's... not coming off.”

“What?”

“The marker...” She said. “I don't think that one was washable.”

“Oh... oh no.” 9S stretched out of the tub to grab the pile of markers on the bed...

“...Shit.” He said as he held up the one she used...

It looked so similar to the washable ones... but looking at it more carefully... the big bold letters 'permanent' were written on the side.

“...Well then.” He coughed, face reddening. “I don't suppose the Resistance would allow a skin replacement for something like this.”

“Nines.” 2B snorted.

“You know what.” He looked up to her. “It's ok. I'll wear this art with pride until it wears off on its own.”

“Oh, Nines.” 2B blushed. “You're such a dork... draw more on me now.”

“Wait no.”

The next morning they left for work, both proudly sporting each other's drawings, neither giving a second thought about the strange looks the Resistance androids gave them.

A few days later they laid down in the soft grass on the bank of a small stream; their feet dangled in the water as they looked up at the cotton-candy clouds floating past.

“That one looks like a cat.” 2B hummed, pointing straight above them.

“Hm?” 9S turned his head a few times, squinting. “Ah I see it! The head's right there and it's kinda standing on its back legs right?”

“Mhm.” She smiled.

“You've gotten good at this, 2B.” 9S smiled back.

“Thanks to you.”

“Haha, yeah well, I try my best.” He blushed.

“Nines.” She murmured dreamily turning her head to nuzzle in his silvery hair.

“Hmm?”

“I think I understand now.”

“Understand what?” He turned to look at her.

“What you meant by showing love in other ways. I...” She paused and looked back to the sky. “These past few weeks have been wonderful. I've enjoyed every moment of them. I've enjoyed being with you. I've enjoyed trying new things with you. I just... I love being close to you. I love being by your side.” She turned back to him. “Is... is that what you meant before?”

Tears welled up in his eyes and he nodded with a dorky smile on his face. “Yes, yes that's exactly what I meant 2B.” He reached over and pulled her to him and squeezed tightly. 2B hummed and squeezed back and they lie there in silence for a moment.

“Nines.”

“Hm?”

“I think I'm ready now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He saw them. The ones before him tangled around her not unlike what they were doing now. But it wasn't the same... she kept them at a distance mentally, walling them off when they tried to pry for more. She couldn't let them in, she couldn't let them see the rawest and truest emotions she was feeling. But now... now she was free, and she was clearly making up for lost time with him._

“Are you really sure you're ready for this.” 9S asked back in the safety of their little room. “I mean I know I kind of rushed back here when you told me but like... I don't want to give off the impression that I can't wait any longer because I can... I can as long as you need to wait.”

2B simply smiled softly and brushed her lips against his blushing cheek. “I meant what I said.” She moaned quietly.

His breath hitched in his throat and he felt his heart flutter and he stammered out a response. “I-is there anything you want to do before? Did you mean you were ready like right now?”

2B let out a small laugh. “Yes, right now.”

“Hhhahaha...” He gasped. “Then yes, yes let's go!” He reached out and grabbed the hem of her shirt then stopped. “Uh... actually, you should start.” His hands found their way back to his lap as he waited for her move.

2B slid her hand up his leg and between his thighs, lightly brushing her fingers along his crotch. He twitched under her touch, spreading his legs out just a bit more to show her how hard he was.

“It feels like you're ready too.” She teased.

“N-nice observation.” He snorted, thrusting his hips upward just a fraction.

Her hand continued on, brushing up under his shirt, tracing the subtle musculature on his abdomen before hooking back around to undo his buttons. She kept contact on his skin the entire time until she pulled the shirt away and let it fall around his wrists.

“T-tell me when you want me to move though.” 9S said as she began kissing the soft skin of his stomach. He gasped and twitched some more as her eyelashes fluttered against his chest.

2B didn't respond; she kept up what she was doing, exploring his body with such care and gentleness. It almost tickled and 9S let out a laugh as she nipped at the flesh over his ribs.

Her hand went back down and began pawing at his shorts, and he couldn't help but roll his hips up to meet her. He let out a sharp, unwilling gasp as she removed her hand once again and placed them on his shoulders, pushing him down on the bed. She climbed on top of him and began grinding on him while showering him in kisses.

He could barely handle it all already, he kissed back sloppily and reached out for something to grasp when his fingers caught hold of her arm. He squeezed tightly and pushed his hips upward to meet her. She let out a series of light, airy sounds every time he brushed against the space between her legs.

“N-Nines.” She breathed.

“2B?”

“Tell me about the flowers.”

“Wha?”

“I mean.” She paused and lowered herself down on him, pressing softly against his chest. “Tell me what you know. About flowers. And about the ocean. And the sky.”

“Oh...” He panted as 2B began rubbing up against him again. “I'm not sure... hahh... if I can say much with you all over me like this... ohhh hhahh... but I'll try.”

9S scoured his memory banks for every last tidbit he knew about the flora of the planet. He shared his knowledge between soft sighs and sharp gasps as 2B's hands and mouth danced around his entire body. He tried his best to reciprocate, but between the nonstop contact from her and fighting to keep his head clear enough to keep talking, there wasn't much his hands could do besides clumsily brush against whatever he could reach.

She didn't seem to mind though; she smirked as his soft gasps turned into high-pitched moans as she slipped his shorts off and slid her hand up and down his dick.

“Nines.” She breathed.

“Y-yes?” He all but cried out.

“You've said the same thing three times in a row now.”

“H-h-have I? I c-can't... hah...”

“Niiines.”

“Nghh?”

2B released his dick and rolled off him, sending a puff of cool air blowing over him. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off to look at her gazing at him with half-lidded eyes and a mischievous look on her face. She tugged at the base of her shirt and he took the hint and quickly made work of the buttons. She leaned up just enough for him to slip her out of it, then rolled her hips up until he slipped her pants off too.

At this point, his erection was painfully hard and he could barely think straight through all the tension in his body. But he needed to stretch this out a bit longer... hopefully he could survive it.

“2B...” He panted.

“Hm?”

“Tell me... hah... about your swords.”

She smiled and let out a soft moan as he took her breast in his mouth.

“I'd... love to.”

2B had even more difficulty than 9S had keeping her mind straight. He could barely follow along as she stumbled over words and threw out names of weapons he's never heard of. For him, a sword was a sword and a spear was a spear. But for her, they were... well... he couldn't quite remember... he'd probably have to ask her later for a review.

Her body was tense... but not in the same way as before. No, this time it nearly called out to him; her quivering muscles pushed against his hands and her fingers dug into his back pulling him closer and closer. The invisible force that pushed him away before was now wrapping its many hands around him and drawing him further in.

He stopped along every last scar on her body, running his fingers lightly against the raised skin and kissing and licking right after.

He paused at the scar below her navel, now mirrored by the one given by A2. He kissed that one as well and could feel her tension grow just a bit as she stopped talking. He pulled back to look into her eyes to see her questioningly gaze back.

“That scar...” He breathed. “It was from me, wasn't it?”

2B bit her lip and nodded.

“I'm sor—”

“Don't.” She breathed. “We can talk later. I want to... to live in the present right now.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them back up, her gaze was soft and needy just like before. 9S smiled and kissed the scar one more time before moving on.

He trailed down to her hips and slid his fingers between her legs and slowly rubbed down the whole area. She let out another low grunt as he slipped his fingers just barely inside. Her body quivered and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

He shifted around as best he could before planting a light kiss on her clit. Her whole body spasmed and she let out some strange mix between a grunt and a scream and bucked her hips forward into his face. Her noises were awkward and intoxicating, and 9S has to reach down and rub up against himself to get a bit of relief in fear of his dick straight up exploding.

Her legs squeezed tighter and tighter as he licked and sucked and worked his tongue around her hole until he felt like his neck was about to snap.

“2B.” He gasped and pulled away slightly. Her legs trembled but she slowly relaxed just enough for him to get a deep breath and go back down.

“Nines.s.s..s...” She forced her legs back open. “I-I nee-e-ed...”

“2..2B?”

“P-please.” She wrapped her fingers in his hair and tugged him up toward her. “In me-e...”

The pressure in his gut blew up as he comprehended her plea. He scrambled up over her, nearly kneeing her in the gut to get into position. He wiped his face and looked deep into her eyes. Tears had formed at the corners and her face was as red as a beet as she panted heavily.

Her legs came back up and wrapped around his waist and pulled him down. He cried out as his dick brushed against her and he fought to clear his mind just enough to find his way in.

One hand pressed against her hip, and the other wrapped around her hand and he closed his eyes tight and worked his way inside. He held his breath as he was enveloped in the intoxicating wet heat and when he felt his pelvis bump against hers he let the breath out and panted heavily to let the cold room air cool his systems.

He slowly cracked his eyes open only to realize tears had been forming and were threatening to fall. He lifted one shaky hand up to wipe them, but 2B pulled his arm back down and leaned up to kiss the tears away. He laughed softly and did the same for her.

“I'm hoping... those are good tears...” He panted.

“Mmm...” 2B nodded. “Very good.”

9S took another deep breath and slowly began thrusting in and out. 2B grabbed his hair once again and pulled his head into her chest. He coughed and sputtered as his airway was cut off by her breasts, but she relaxed her grip enough to let him breathe. Her hand trailed down to his shoulders and before he even knew what was happening she had flipped them completely over.

His back hit the warm sheets and his arms and legs flailed as he reoriented himself. 2B was already back in action, shoving her hips down roughly on him and biting down on his shoulder gently... although he wasn't sure how long that would last.

9S jumped back into action and wrapped his legs around her and pulled her down against him. She fought against the pressure and slammed herself harder and harder on his dick. The further they went, the more he felt that same animalistic desire burning within him and he broke down and flipped them back over and thrust himself as hard as he could in her. She let out a sharp scream and flipped him back and did the same.

The two thrashed around in the bed, testing the limits of its steel frame. It didn't take long before he lost himself in her again; their minds melded and she welcomed him in and flooded him with every feeling she had about him. He poked around in her mind as his body took on a mind of its own and found its own rhythm as they went deeper inside each other.

He saw them. The ones before him tangled around her not unlike what they were doing now. But it wasn't the same... she kept them at a distance mentally, walling them off when they tried to pry for more. She couldn't let them in, she couldn't let them see the rawest and truest emotions she was feeling. But now... now she was free, and she was clearly making up for lost time with him.

He wasn't about to disappoint her either. He didn't know up from down anymore but he still kept going and going and flooding her with his thoughts and feelings as well. He pushed himself deeper and deeper and touched everything he could get his hands on both inside and out. 2B tugged hard on his hair and dug her nails into his back; the pain was intoxicating and he cried out for more.

The pressure was building fast and he felt himself slip from her mind as he came into her, screaming and crying out her name again and again. 2B kept going, calling back to him; her voice felt distant but grew closer and closer as his systems desperately worked to keep up.

He could barely move but he kept at is as much as he could until right before he felt his OS chip would crash. 2B let out a deafening scream as her body convulsed and she came too. She kept going and going and going as she called out to him. Her words were garbled but he could tell she was trying to say his name but only a jumble of vaguely similar sounds came out.

She collapsed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him and immediately slid her arms under his back and squeezed tightly. He wheezed and shifted slightly until she released her grip just enough for him to take a gasping breath of air. He lay back, mouth wide open and panting heavily with 2B nearly melting onto him and breathing just as hard.

They lay in that sweaty, breathless heap for a long time before either of them could muster the energy to speak.

“N-Nines..?”

He grunted weakly.

“I...” She took a deep breath but couldn't formulate anything else, so she simply slid her arm out and gave him a shaky thumbs up. He let out a light laugh and mirrored her, pressing his thumb against hers until it took up too much energy and he let his hand flop back down.

He drifted in and out of sleep as 2B ran her fingers through his hair and hummed softly to him. There was so much he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to say... but his whole body felt too heavy to even lift a finger.

“2...B?”

“Mmm?”

“Tell me about the others.”

She stopped stroking for a fraction of a second before resuming. “What would you like to know?”

“Well... You knew me... so well... and.” He closed his eyes and stretched out. “Even last time you... mmm... touched me nice.”

“Niiines...” She hummed. “Gonna have to give more... direction than that.”

“Mfmmpffmhmmm...”

She tugged on his hair lightly and laughed. “Well. The first time was nothing like this.”

“Oyah?”

“I almost... broke your nose.”

“Twooobeeeee.”

“I didn't mean to.”

“Ikno... izjust... funny.”

“Nines.”

“Mmm.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Noiwannheeer...”

“You're already ninety-five percent gone.”

“Mmfine.”

“Rest... tomorrow I'll tell you everything.”

“Promissssse?”

“I promise... And, Nines?”

“Mmm?”

“Promise me you'll remember this forever.”

“Mmm... I promise.”

 


End file.
